kebenaran di balik layar
by hinatakawaii39-44
Summary: Kehudupan setelah berakhirnya Naruto Shippuden di episode terakhir dan menceritakan tentang Sasuke yang tak bisa menolak keinginan sang istri yang sedang hamil Uciha Hinata Pair : Sasuhina Oneshort "Sudah ku bilang Hinata tidak akan syuting dia sedang hamil" ucap Sasuke dengan ingin menutup pintu itu kembali "awas jika kau membunyikan bel ku lagi akan kusiram kau mengerti"


Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Rated :T

Pair:Sasuhina

Disilah saat yang ditunggu tunggu para penggemar Naruto Shippuden, dimana puncak dari cerita ini sedang dibuat. Mengetahui episode terakhir yang berakhir happy ending dengan sang pemeran utama Uzumaki Naruto menikahi gadis termanis seKonoha yaitu Hyuga Hinata.

Tapi berbeda bagi Sang bungsu Uchiha, bukannya merasa bahagia dengan akhir cerita tersebut, Uchiha Sasuke ternyata merasakan rasa camburu yang tidak terbendung.

Bagaimana tidak cemburu, ketika melihat istrinya! Hyuga Hinata atau lebih tepatnya yang sekarang bermaga Uchiha Hinata kini tengah berakting berpakaian pengantin dengan senyuman bahagianya yang terlihat sangat alami sedang menunggu kedatangan Naruto sebagai pengantin pria untuk mendatanginya.

"Ck! Apa paan senyumannya itu, harusnya itu hanya untukku, dan siapa yang telah merias wajah cantik istriku dengan lipstik semerah itu?" Runtuk Sasuke dengan tidak sedikitpun mengalihkan tatapan intesnya dari wajah cantik istrinya dari jauh.

"Lihat saja! Jika ada yang tergoda dengan istriku, maka akan ku keluarkan kedua matanya saat itu juga." Batin Sasuke disaat melihat banyak kru kini menatap istrinya penuh damba.

"Yo teme!" Sapa Naruto dengan sekaligus menepuk pelan bahu Sasuke yang berada dibelakang kamera, disaat Naruto sudah menggenakan pakaian pernikahan untuk menyelesaikan Shutingnya dengan Hinata.

Tidak mendapat respon dari Sasuke membuat Naruto kembali bicara.

"Kenapa kau menatap para kru seperti ingin memakan mereka Teme?"

"Aku bukan ingin memakan mereka dobe, tapi aku ingin mengeluarkan bola mata mereka semua karena telah berani menatap istriku seperti itu?" jelas Sasuke yang tidak bergeming dari menatap tajam para kru yang sekarang ini tiba-tiba mengalihkan padanganya dari Hinata disaat tidak sengaja melihat tatapan mengerikan yang Sasuke berikan.

Mendengar perkataan Sasuke membuat tubuh Naruto seketika merasa panas dingin, karena sedari tadi Naruto juga diam-diam memandangangi wajah cantik Hinata.

"NARUTO SEKARANG GILIRANMU." Teriak salah satu kru.

Mendengar triakan tersebut membuat Naruto segera meninggalkan Sasuke, agar segera mulai berakting didepan kamera untuk mendatangi Hinata.

"Oke Camera, Rolling! Action."

Mendengar kata Action, Naruto dan Hinata sektika saling bergandengan sekaligus berjalan menuju pintu upacara pernikahan.

"Semoga saja selesai ini Sasuke tidak akan memebunuhku." Batin Naruto disaat tengah memegang tangan Hinata.

"Apa apan itu, kenapa harus berpenggan tangan seperti itu." Runtuk Sasuke terus menerus disaat Hinata tengah berakting bersama Naruto.

"Sudah tau Hinata sedang hamil, ini masih saja di suruh shuting, tidak lihat apa mereka semua jika badan Hinata sudah terlihat gemuk saat memakai baju pengantin itu, harusnya tunggu Hinata melahirkan baru lanjut shuting, ini malah di paksakan, semoga saja penonton sadar jika Hinata tengah mengandung saat shuting ini, jadi aku bisa mengumumkan jika aku dan Hinata sudah menikah." pikir Sasuke dengan senyum devil.

"CUT "

Teriak sang peruduser Naruto Shippuden yang tidak lain adalah Jiraya.

Mendengan teriakan Jiraya, Sasuke langsung mendekati Hinata yang kini berjalan kearahnya.

"Apa kau merasa lelah Hime?" Tanya Sasuke disaat Hinata sudah berada didekatnya.

"Sedikit." jawab Hinata dengan menujukan senyum manisnya.

Setelah menyelesaikan Shuting, para kru yang sudah membereskan semua peralatan seketika meninggalkan tempat shuting tersebut. Dan sekarang hanya menyisakan Sasuke dengan Hinata berduaan.

"Bukan kah sudah kuperingatkan untuk melajutkan shuting ini setelah melahirkan saja, tapi kau malah bersikeras untuk melakukannya sekarang." Ceramah Sasuke dengan membawa istrinya berjalan pelan karena Hinata sedang Hamil empat bulan.

"Aku tidak tega melihat pruduser memohon seperti waktu itu." Jawab Hinata dengan menunduk.

"Pada pruduser kau bilang tidak tega meliahatnya, tapi padaku?" Sasuke merasa tidak terima.

"Anata! Tidak begitu, aku han-."

"Aku tahu jika kau merasa bersalah, jadi! Sebagai permintaan maafmu pada ku, kau harus menerima hukuman dirumah nanti, mengerti." Seringai Sasuke dengan senyum jahilanya.

Dengan seketika wajah Hinata merah padam setelah mendengar perkataan Sasuke, disaat membayangkan hukuman apa yang akan diberikan suaminya nanti.

"Kau terlihat cantik Hime." Bisik Sasuke tepat ditelinga Hinata.

Seketika pula wajah Hinata menjadi semakin merah padam disaat mendengar bisikan tersebut.

"HINATA." Triak Sakura dari jauh dengan berlari mendekati Hinata.

Dan setibanya didepan Hinata maupun Sasuke, Sakura langsung memegang sebelah tangan Hinata dan menariknya dari pelukan Sasuke.

"Oi Haruno! jangan menarik istriku seperti itu, dia tengah menagandung." Emosi Sasuke dengan memelototi tajam Sakura.

"Gomen gomen, aku lupa Uchiha-san, ayo Hinata, kau harus ganti baju sekarang agar kita bisa berkumpul bersama-sama, dan kau Uchiha, didepan lagi ada jamuan pemain, lebih baik kau kesana dulu selagi Hinata berganti baju." Beritahu Sakura.

"Kami akan langsung pulang." Ketus Sasuke.

"Memang susah berbicara padamu." Kesal Sakura. "Hinata-chan, coba kau bujuk suamimu itu." Bisik Sakura pada Hinata.

"Sasuke-kun, lebih baik Sasuke-kun tunggu ditempat para pemain berkumpul disaat aku berganti baju, bukankah aku sedang hamil, jadi kemungkinan akan sedikit lebih lama untuk berganti baju." Bujuk Hinata dengan memamerkan wajah memelasnya pada Suaminya.

"Baiklah jika itu maumu, tapi biarkan aku mengatarmu ke ruang ganti."

, sh ,

"Oi Sasuke! Di mana istrimu? kenapa tidak terlihat." Tanya Kiba, disaat melihat Sasuke hanya sendirian memasuki ruangan berkumpulnya para semua pemain, dan kru yang sedang merayakan selesainya shuting Naruto Shippuden.

"Ada urusan apa kau mencari istriku?" Ketus Sasuke tidak lupa dengan melemparkan pandanganya yang tajam.

Melihat tatapan horor Sasuke, Kiba hanya bisa mengeguk ludah.

Beberapa menit kemudian

"Sakura-chan! Apa kau melihat dimana Sasuke-kun berada?" Hinata melihat kanan kiri mencari keberadaan Sasuke yang tidak terlihat dimanapun disaat memasuki tempat pesta berkumpulnya semua para pemain NARUTO SHIPPUDEN.

"Aku juga baru datang bersamamu Hinata, jadi aku juga tidak melihatnya, lagi pula di sini banyak orang jadi susah mencarinya." Respon Sakura.

"Haruno! Kau di cari Ino, dia berada didepan panggung sana." Gaara yang entah datang dari mana seketika mendekati Hinata dan Sakura berada.

"Sokka! Hinata aku pergi sebentar." Sakura langsung meninggalkan Gaara maupun Hinata setelah mendengar Gaara.

"Berapa bulan kandunganmu itu?" Selidik Gaara dengan mata yang tertuju pada perut Hinata, disaat mereka hanya berdua.

"Em-empat bulang Gaara-kun."

"Bukankah seharusnya kau menerima lamaranku waktu itu, bukan menerima lamaran Uchiha itu." Tatap intes Gaara pada Hinata.

"Harusnya kau bisa memerima kenyataan Sabaku, jika Uchiha Hinata hanya mencintaiku seorang." Sambung Sasuke yang tiba-tiba muncul.

Gaara seketika tersenyum mendengar jawaban Sasuke.

"Jika begitu-" Gaara menggantungkan bicanya dengan sektika mendekatkan wajahnya pada Sasuke. "Aku akan merebutnya darimu." Bisik Gaara tepat di kuping Sasuke, setelah membisikan hal tersebut, Gaara langsung pergi meninggalkan Hinata maupun Sasuke.

"Ayo kita pulang." Ajak Sasuke dengan wajah kesal disaat sudah memegang pergelangan tangan Istrinya.

"Apa yang Gaara-kun bisikan pada Sasuke-kun, hingga wajahnya terlihat kesal?" pikir heran Hinata dengan pasrah mengikuti tarikan Sasuke untuk membawanya pulang.

"Sasuke, Hinata, tunggu!" Triak Jiraya, yang dengan seketika menghentikan jalan Sasuke dan Hinata yang ingin pergi keluar.

"Ada apa?" Ketus Sasuke.

"Hinata-chan, apa kau ingin menerima tawaran untuk bermain di flim Naruto Last The Movie 2?"

"Hinata tidak akan shuting lagi." Ketus Sasuke dengan langsung mengendong Hinata ala bridal stely agar Sasuke bisa berjalan lebih cepat dan tidak akan ada lagi yang akan memangil mereka.

, sh ,

Di kediaman SasuHina

Jam 08-30 malam.

"Sasuke-kun! Ini makan dulu." Hinata datang dengan membawa jus, dan makanan kesukaannya Sasuke kekamar mereka saat Sasuke baru selesai mandi.

Mereka sudah berada dirumah sekitar 1 jam yang lalu, dan saat tiba dirumah Sasuke tidak sama sekali mengajaknya bicara, dan karena sangat mengetahui bagaimana sifat suaminya membuat Hinata yakin jika Sasuke saat ini tengah kesal padanya.

Memikirkan hal tersebut, Hinata berenesiatip membuatkan jus sekaligus makanan kesukaan suaminya agar bisa mengajak suaminya bicara.

Kesalnya Sasuke pada Hinata bukan tidak ada alasan. Pertama! Sasuke merasa kesal disaat melihat adegan di lokasi shuting berlangsung. Kedua! Sasuke semakin dibuat kesal saat melihat Hinata bersama dengan Gaara nutaben adalah matan pacar Hinata, tanpa ada dirinya saat itu, plus dengan bisikan Gaara padanya sebelum pergi.

Teringat akan semua hal itu, Sasuke yang merasa kesal jadi tidak ada keinginan untuk berbicara.

Melihat Sasuke tidak kunjung menerima makanan dan jus buatanya, membuat Hinata berniat meninggalkan Sasuke sendirian dikamar.

"Mau kemana?" Tahan Sasuke dengan mengkap sebelah tangan istrinya disaat ingin menjauh darinya.

"Sa-sasuke-kun ti-tidak mau mengambil makanan dan jus yang ku buat, ja-jadi aku ingin meletakanya didapur kembali." jelas Hinata apa adanya dengan wajah menunduk.

Tanpa mengatakan apapun, dengan seketika Sasuke memgambil nampan yang dipeggang istrinya.

Hinata dibuat terkejut akan tindakan tiba-tiba suaminya.

Disaat nampan berisi makanan dan segelas jus sudah padanya, Sasuke seketika meletekan nampan tersebut dimeja samping tempat tidur mereka.

"Sasuke-kun!" Kaget Hinata, disaat Sasuke dengan tiba-tiba mengangkatnya ala bridal stely, dan langsung merebahkannya diatas kasur.

"Memang sangat susah untuk mengabaikanmu Hime." Bisik Sasuke disaat dirinya sudah ikut berebah disamping Hinata.

Hinata dengan spontan menatap suaminya, disaat mendengar kata-kata tersebut.

"Akhirnya kita bisa berduan saja Hime"

Dengan mulai memeluk Hinata, Sasuke kembali melanjutka perkataannya. "Apa kau masih ingat dengan apanyang aku ucapkan di lokasi shuting Hime?" Selidik Sasuke dengan mengelus pelan perut Hinata yang mulai terlihat sedikit membuncit.

Hinata seketika memutar otaknya untuk mengingat parkataan Sasuke saat berada di lokasi shuting. 'Sebagi permintamaafanmu padaku kau harus menerima hukumanku di rumah nanti' mengingat itu seketika wajah Hinata memerah padam.

"Sepertinya kau sudah mengingatnya Hime." Seringai Sasuke saat melihat wajah Hinata tiba-tiba memerah merona.

"Kau tau dari pagi rasanya sangat susah disaat ingin berduan saja dengamu Hime, tapi sekarang, aku sudah bisa bedua dengamu tampa ada yang akan bisa menganggu kita sekara-."

Ting.. nong.. ting.. nong..

Perkataan Sasuke seketika terhenti disaat mendengar bunyi bel rumahnya.

"Siapa yang datang malam-malam begini kerumah orang?" Rutuk Sasuke.

"Mungkin orang itu ada urusan penting Sasuke-kun." jelas Hinata dengan senyuman manisnya agar suaminnya tidak langsung memarahi tamu yang ada di luar, melihat espresi yang ditunjukan Suaminya saat ini.

Ting.. nong! Ting.. nong! Ting.. nong!

"Tidak punya sopan santun sekali memencet bel seperti itu." Kesal Sasuke.

"Lebih baik kita lihat siapa yang datang Sasuke-kun." Perlahan Hinata mencoba bangun dari berbaringnya.

Melihat istrinya seperti kesusahan untuk bangun membuat Sasuke seketika membantunya.

Ckelek!

"Untuk apa kau kemari?" The point Sasuke, disaat pintu terbuka ternyata yang bertamu adalah Jiraya sang pruduser dari Naruto Shippuden.

"Sasuke aku membawa kabar bagus untuk istrimu, ini mengenai-."

"Sudah aku katakan, Hinata tidak akan syuting lagi." Sambung Sasuke yang sekligus mengusir Jiraya dari rumahnya.

Ting.. nong! Ting.. nong!

Sasuke menghela nafas sesaat sebelum membuka pintu.

Cklek!

"Sudah ku bilang Hinata tidak akan syuting, dia sedang hamil. Awas jika kau membunyikan bel ku lagi, akan kusiram kau." Ancam Sasuke dan langsung menutup kasar pintu rumahnya kembali.

"Siapa yang Sasuke-kun marahi?" Tanya Hinata tiba-tiba, saat sudah berada di ruang tamu mendekati Sasuke.

"Orang tidak waras." Respon Sasuke sekenaknya.

"Ayo kita kekamar saja." Ajak Sasuke pada Hinata yang langsung menggndeng istrinya menuju kamar mereka.

Tap!

Tap!

Tap!

Baru beberapa langkah akan menuju kamar, tiba-tiba bel rumah kembali berbunyi.

Mendengar kembali bunyi bel rumahnya, membuat Sasuke menjadi emosi.

"Hinata tunggu disini." Sasuke seketika meningglakan Hinata sendiri.

Ting.. nong!

"Sasuke-kun! Untuk apa air sember itu?" Kaget Hinata saat melihat Sasuke tiba-tiba membawa air sember disaat melewatinya menuju pintu.

"Hinata buka pintu itu, aku akan menyiram orang tidak waras ini."

"Ta-tapi Sasuke-kun."

"Ayolah Hime, cepat buka pintunya." Pinta Sasuke yang sudah siap akan pusisinya yang akan menyiram seseorang yang berada diluar pintu rumahnya.

Mendengar dan melihat esperi yang ditunjukan Sasuke membuat Hinata percaya jika Sasuke memang akan menyiram orang gila.

Ting.. nong..

"Aku hitung sampai 3 kau buka pintunya Hime."

Hinata menggagguk tanda mengerti maksud dari suaminya.

1.2.3.

BUKA

Byurrrr

Air sember meluncur dengan indah.

"Aw" wao"tidak" terdengar banyak suara disaat air itu baru saja dilemparkan Sasuke.

Hinata luar biasa terkejut saat melihat teman-teman satu pemeren di Naruto Shippuden kini sedang kebasahan gara-gara siraman Suaminya.

"Kenapa kau menyiram kami tame?" Cerca Naruto yang sudah basah kuyup.

"Untuk apa kalian datang kerumah ku malam-malam begini?" Ketus Sasuke.

"Kami datang untuk merayakan episode terakhir Naruto Shippuden bersama Hinata-chan, karena kami semua sangat tau jika kau tidak ingin Hinata kenapa-kenapa, jadi kami datang merayakanya di rumahmu saja bukan begitu minna?"

Para pemain yang datang ke rumah SasuHina yaitu NaruSaku, SaiIno, ShikaTema, KibaSino, ChojiLee, NejiTenten, dan Gaara, kankuro,

Meraka menjawab iya serempak atas pertanyaan Naruto kecuali Gaara.

"Ma-masukalah dulu." Suara lembut Hinata. "Gomen! Baju kalian semua jadi basah, Jika kalian ingin, para laki-laki bisa pakai baju Sasuke-kun, dan untuk para wanita, pakai saja bajuku." Hinata merasa tidak enak pada teman temanya

"Tapi Hime it-."

Sasuke seketika menghentikan ucapanya disaat melihat wajah Hinata yang tiba-tiba terlihat berbeda dari biasanya.

"Apa dia sedang marah padaku?" pikir heran Sasuke.

"Terserahmu saja Hime." Lanjut Sasuke, karena tidak ingin melihat Istrinya menujukan wajah seperti itu lagi.

"Jika begitu, apa kami semua sekalian boleh menginap di rumah ini?" Tanya Naruto dengan wajah polosnya.

"Tentu saja tida-."

Ucapan Sasuke kembali terhenti disaat Hinata memperlihatkan wajah itu kembali padanya.

"Tentu Saja boleh." Sambung Hinata dengan senyum manisnya yang ditunjukanya pada teman-temanya.

Mendengar jawaban Hinata, membuat Sasuke merasa jika hari ini adalah hari paling sial untuknya.

~~~~~~ End~~~~~~

Yatta...akhirnya bisa buat cerita oneshort SasuHina semoga para readers suka

Sekuel dari kebenaran dibalik layar ada di Movie of SasuHina

Sekuel Dari Kebenaran Di Balik Layar.

Menceritakan penolakan Sasuke dengan adanya adegan terakhir The Last Movie.

Pair : SasuHina.

Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto

Maaf jika ada typo bertebaran selamat membaca

Jangan lupa tinggalka jejak ya


End file.
